


Point Me

by Fire_Bear



Series: Klance Month 2019 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Harry Potter AU, Klance Month 2019, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Pidge has gone missing since everyone saw her the night before. Worried about her, Lance and Keith scour Hogwarts Castle for any trace of her...





	Point Me

**Author's Note:**

> For this one, I wanted to do something short.
> 
> And then it became longer than I expected.
> 
> But I also wanted to have a Gryffindor/Slytherin thing, because I do love that that dynamic is basically Lance and Keith.

“Hey, Kogane, have you seen Pidge today?” Lance asked as he slid into the chair next to him.

“Not since dinner last night,” Keith replied, not bothering to look up from his Transfiguration textbook. “Shouldn’t you be worried about this? It’s the hardest-”

“She wasn’t in Potions with me and Hunk,” hissed Lance, stopping Keith from reminding him of the homework they had to turn in tomorrow. “And she’s not _here_ either. What if she found out something about-?”

That made Keith look up, his dark eyes intense and worried. His hair was still a mess, like he had never brushed it a day in his life, though Lance knew from experience that Keith’s magic kept it like that. Despite it only being early in the day, Keith’s robes were a mess, the red lining almost hidden by the way it sat. Lance wanted to reach out and smooth it down so that they sat like his own, green ones did. Instead, he settled for fiddling with his wand, spinning it between his fingers.

“You think she’s disappeared, too?” Keith demanded, his jaw clenching.

“I don’t _know_ ,” Lance admitted. “She wasn’t at breakfast, but you know how her sleep schedule is. And I can’t get into the girls’ dormitories, _obviously_ , so I didn’t check to see if she was still in bed. I mean, I-”

“Wait, why is it obvious that you can’t get into the girls’ dormitories?” Keith’s brow was furrowed and he looked utterly perplexed.

Lance raised an eyebrow. Then, lips twitching with the effort to suppress a smirk, Lance said, “Why don’t you try it yourself, Kogane? You can let me know how that goes.”

“Why would I-?”

At that moment, Professor Sanda entered the room. They stopped talking, though they glanced at each other: Lance and Keith would discuss the Pidge situation after class. Hopefully, Pidge was safe and didn’t need them right that second.

* * *

Finally, Sanda let them go and Lance hastened to stuff his books into his bag so he could sling it over his shoulder. By the time he had done that, Keith was ready, frowning once again - he barely had another expression, especially recently. Lance jerked his head in the direction of the door and Keith followed him.

It wasn’t something Lance had ever expected to happen, not after their history.

When Lance had come to Hogwarts, he had expected to either be sorted into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. After meeting Hunk and Pidge on the Hogwarts Express, he had even considered Hufflepuff, since Hunk was such a kind and loyal person and was soon his best friend. But the Sorting Hat had detected his ambition, his plan to become the greatest Quidditch player ever seen. With his family’s land, he had had the space to practice on brooms with his large family. He had been so sure it was within his grasp.

That ambition and surety, the pompousness of his assumption, had landed him in Slytherin. It had been a shock, only softened by Pidge being Sorted alongside him. His parents had accepted it, telling him that they knew he was not a bad kid. On the other hand, his siblings had teased him about it and others mocked him in the Hogwarts halls. He ignored them for the most part, but it still hurt.

But the worst thing about the situation was watching Keith Kogane becoming a Quidditch player in his first year, and a Seeker no less. Lance had been frustrated - there were no open spots on the Slytherin team till their second year when he became the new Seeker. His anger at the situation had made him snappish and his and Keith’s first interaction had _not_ gone smoothly. Their arguments and (almost) duels became legendary.

That all changed when, having gone exploring in the middle of the night, having bumped into Keith who had been sending a letter from the Owlery to his adoptive brother who had since gone missing, they had overheard the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor talking to someone in the staff room. Zarkon had been talking about getting rid of Professor Alfor Altea, one of the greatest headmasters the school had ever had. All four of them had agreed that they needed to stop what was going to happen, but they couldn’t admit that they’d been out of bed after hours, wouldn’t be able to get the professors to listen to them when they had no evidence, and had no idea what Zarkon’s plan was. So, they had been snooping around as much as possible, becoming adept at sneaking and eavesdropping.

Could Pidge have come across something on her own that had gotten her into trouble?

As soon as they got out of the classroom and their classmates had cleared the area, Lance spoke. “Should we go look for her?” he asked, thinking of all the places Pidge could be. “Or go down to the Great Hall? Hunk’ll be there - he’s worrying about her disappearance so he’ll be stress eating.”

“She might be there, too,” Keith pointed out. “She could have slept in so long that she thinks it’s breakfast.”

“Okay. Good,” Lance nodded, peering into the alcoves of the suits of armour that they passed, just in case she was there.

“Come on,” said Keith, a few steps ahead of Lance already. “If we get down there quickly, we’ll have loads of time to search for her if she’s not there.”

“Oh, well, _that’s_ reassuring,” Lance muttered, though he hurried to catch up, both of them practically jogging down the stairs.

When they entered the hall, Lance scanned the huge room for any sign of Pidge at the Slytherin table. But he didn’t see a glint from her glasses or Pidge’s dishevelled hair from sleeping in. Instead, he caught sight of Hunk at the Hufflepuff table, hand darting out to grab something from another platter of food. Pidge was not with him. However, Lance _did_ recognise the flustered movements of his best friend; he was obviously anxious, the rest of the people at the table giving him a wide berth and leaving enough room for Lance and Keith.

Quickly, they made their way over to him. They sat beside him, with Lance closest, and Lance placed a hand on his arm. “Hey, buddy. Still no Pidge?”

“No, nothing,” Hunk said before he took a bite of a sandwich. “I even tried to use those Comm Coins while I was in Herbology. There wasn’t an answer.”

“What?” Lance’s worries resurfaced. “She _always_ answers us.” They were Muggle coins that Pidge had enchanted to allow them to… ‘transmit’ messages of sorts, though they had to be short. The words would burst out of the coin and hover like smoke above them before disappearing. It had been a genius idea and Lance had been suitably impressed. None of their messages ever went unanswered, so this was concerning.

“I _know_.”

“Did she say anything last night?” Keith asked, leaning across Lance so he could look at Hunk, too. “Did she find something?”

“Not that I know of,” Hunk said, shaking his head.

“I think she was going to work on an essay while I was at Quidditch practice,” Lance said. “We lost track of time and came back kinda late. I didn’t see her in the common room, but Ezor said she’d gone to bed when I asked her.”

“Have you spoken to Ezor since then?” Keith asked.

“I’ve not had the _chance_.”

“Then, you-”

“You’re looking rather cosy there, Kogane,” said a voice from behind them. Both Lance and Keith turned to see who was there, despite knowing the voice well. Sure enough, James Griffin stood behind them, looking more put together in his Gryffindor robes than Keith did. He was one of the Chasers on their Quidditch team and it was no secret that he had wanted the Seeker position. And, being a Gryffindor, he didn’t like Slytherins whatsoever; he always bothered Keith when he was sitting with Lance and Pidge.

Keith straightened, raising an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

“Are you giving the enemy our secrets?” James demanded, nodding towards Lance. In response, Lance rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be stupid,” Keith replied, without malice. Still, it made James scowl and spin on his heel, turning his back on them. His entourage watched this with some amusement, probably unconcerned with Keith’s supposed betrayal.

“Whatever,” James snapped. “Let’s go,” he added to his friends and stomped off, nose in the air.

The two girls followed him without a second glance at the small group that was still seated. Ryan Kinkade, though, caught Lance’s eye. With a small, apologetic smile, Ryan shrugged at Lance; _what can you do?_ he seemed to be saying. Lance smiled back: Ryan was the only Gryffindor he actually liked. Keith was someone he just put up with for the sake of their mission, but Ryan was actually a lovely person.

Lance turned back around, his distracted thoughts still stuck on the Gryffindors. He was further distracted, though, when his eyes landed on a pile of wraps that looked delicious. Stomach rumbling, he considered grabbing one before he remembered that they still had to find Pidge. He turned to Keith and found him looking displeased, more so than he usually did when James and his friends turned up.

“What?” he asked, confused.

“Nothing,” said Keith, leaning over to speak to Hunk. “So, where have you two already looked? I haven’t seen her at all, but I slept in a little and barely had time for breakfast.”

“I went back to the common room when I noticed she hadn’t turned up to breakfast,” Lance told him. “I mean, it’s just down the corridor from the Potions classroom.”

Hunk shuddered. “Still don’t know how you can live down there. It’s creepy.”

“It’s not too bad,” Lance assured him, patting his arm. “Anyway, when I went back to the Potions classroom, I checked in all the other rooms that’re down there - the ones that were unlocked, I mean. She wasn’t in any of them, _or_ our classroom.”

“While Lance was doing that, I hurried up to the library. Madam Ryner said that she hadn’t seen her that morning, though she _had_ turned up late last night. But she checked all the aisles and tables just before she closed and locked up and there was no sign of her, so she wasn't still in there this morning.”

“Maybe she went to send a letter to her brother?” Keith suggested. “And, I dunno, fell asleep up there.”

Lance’s lip curled in disgust, looking over at him. “What, in the draughty tower with all the bird droppings?”

“Well, where _else_ would she be?” Keith snapped, his jaw clenching.

“If I _knew that_ , we wouldn’t _be_ here!” Lance retorted, folding his arms.

“Guys!” exclaimed Hunk, holding up his hands in a placating gesture. “Maybe… Maybe that’s what happened. But, uh, maybe we should check the library again. And the hospital wing - maybe someone took her there and no-one’s had the chance to tell us yet?”

“Hm. I suppose she might turn up in your Arithmancy class.”

Keith held up his wrist, checking his watch. “We don’t have a lot of time to check all of that and get to class…”

Having also checked his watch, Hunk grimaced. “Aw, man. I really should go if I wanna make it to Professor Slav’s class. Who knows what he’ll do if I’m not on time.”

“Don’t worry about it, buddy,” Lance said. “You get going and we’ll check the other places.”

“Uh… Don’t you two have Divination? As in, one of the only classes that's the furthest away from here?” Hunk asked, growing more concerned.

“Eh, we’ll just skip it.” Lance waved his hand dismissively, before grabbing one of those wraps. He stood, taking a bite as he clambered over the bench.

“We will?” asked Keith, eyebrow raised.

Lance shrugged. “What’s more important?” he asked, gesturing with his lunch. “Staring into crystal balls that never show us anything, or finding our best friend?”

Blinking at him, Keith thought about it. Finally, he shrugged a shoulder. “Okay,” he said, and grabbed a sandwich.

“Guys…” said Hunk, looking all the more worried. “You could get into a lot of trouble…”

“Don’t worry about it, Hunk,” Lance said. “Just call us on the Comms if Pidge is in your class.”

“Let’s go,” came Keith’s faint voice. Startled, Lance spun on his heel to find Keith striding towards the doors, angling himself on a course to intercept Ezor who had just come in. With an offended noise, Lance hurried after him, stuffing his face with the chicken wrap so he didn't look like a complete idiot – and so he could have his hands free for any magic they’d need.

* * *

Since the medical wing was closer, they tried there once they'd interrogated Ezor, who hadn't seen Pidge since she'd gone to bed. But Master Thace, the school's Healer, hadn’t seen Pidge that day, nor had anyone brought her in. The only person there for treatment was a blonde girl who sat in bed, giggling. When Lance looked over, though, she was rubbing her eyes; he realised that she was also crying. Clearly, the laughter was magical rather than natural and Lance hoped she would get better.

By the time they walked away from Thace, the bell had rung to signal the start of classes. Lance and Keith looked at each other. “The library?” Keith suggested.

“Nah,” Lance replied. “Let’s go check the Owlery. We need to go outside to get to it, so we won’t run into any teachers. By the time we get back inside, they should all be teaching classes.”

“Huh. Good idea,” said Keith. He led the way, darting through rushing students. Lance followed, glancing at the other children, wondering just what could have happened to Pidge. Nothing his imagination threw up was good.

So, they checked the Owlery and found nothing but the birds. Lance indulged in petting his own owl, a Camiguin Hawk-Owl that he’d named Blue, after the colour of her eyes. Keith’s owl was quite literally a red owl and the 11 year-old Keith had given no thought to merely naming her Red. Their brief time in the Owlery calmed Lance a little, but his anxiety returned as they left. He could see the Forbidden Forest as they made their way back to the main part of the castle. What if Pidge had gone out there in the middle of the night?

He voiced this thought to Keith. “She’s not stupid,” Keith replied, forging ahead and up the stairs of the castle. “She’d have come found _you_ to go with her, at least.”

“Right. You’re right,” Lance muttered, casting another glance at the Forest before they slipped into the castle.

Their journey through the castle was quiet. The tension ate away Lance’s patience and calm once again. Every so often, the caretaker or an unoccupied teacher would pass them and they’d have to dart into an alcove or a secret passageway or into a vacant room. Pidge was nowhere to be seen.

Whenever Keith grabbed him to pull him out of the way, Lance almost forgot what they were doing. The Gryffindor would press up against him or grab him from behind to stop his yelps of surprise. It made Lance’s heart race and he could only stare at him, confused at his body’s reactions. He shouldn’t be getting surprised after the second or third time, so why did he feel so shocked every time it happened? And it was only Keith, nobody special.

Then they’d be on their way again and Lance would berate himself for thinking about anything other than where Pidge could possibly be. He latched onto that and forced himself to worry, to think of all the bad things that could be happening her. Maybe Zarkon had come across her and had her bound somewhere, trying to find out who else knew about him. Maybe he had erased her memories and she didn’t know where she was. Maybe she’d followed someone out of the castle. Maybe she’d fallen into the lake. Or fallen off a tower. Or been knocked out on a secret passageway. That last though had Lance grabbing Keith and pulling him into the passage with the fake stair, hoping he’d see her there.

But she wasn’t present and the only useful thing was that they got to library faster. Upon reaching the doors, Lance stopped and looked at Keith. “We’re gonna have to sneak in.”

“How?” asked Keith.

“Well…” Lance peeked through the open doors, eyeing Ryner where she sat at her desk, organising a pile of books, wand out to conduct them the way she wanted them. Behind him, Lance felt Keith’s chest press into his back as he looked as well. “We’ll need a distraction,” Lance murmured, trying not to think about the way Keith was touching him.

“Like what?”

Digging into his pocket, Lance drew out his wand. “How about this?” he said, pointing his wand to the bookshelves on the other side of the room. “ _Wingardium leviosa_ ,” he whispered. A black book, bound by a thick piece of red leather that was pinned in place with a fancy metal rose, slide from its place. Carefully, Lance made it bob closer to the ground, shifting it further away from where it should be. He kept a careful eye on Ryner, but she was too busy with her work. Just as she was about to finish, Lance let the book drop. It landed with a slam which startled Ryner so much that she jerked her wand: the books on her desk were sent flying every which way. Quickly, Lance ducked out of the way, almost banging right into Keith with how close he was. Thankfully, they avoided a collision and waited with bated breath.

Inside, Lance heard Ryner talking to herself. There was movement and, when he dared to look around the door frame, he found that she was in the middle of picking up her fallen books. She was bent over, back to them, and Lance knew it was their moment. With the Quidditch signal for _come over here_ , Lance hurried into the library, his head ducked and his body almost doubled over as he tried to keep his footsteps quiet.

Somehow, he managed it, darting into the next aisle, out of sight of Ryner and the door. Once he was safe, he spun around, heart hammering, to see if Keith had made it, too. Unfortunately, his abrupt stop meant that Keith, who had evidently been following close behind, almost ran into him. He just managed to stop himself from barging into Lance by slapping a hand on a bookshelf, stopping his momentum. They still ended up very close to each other, their noses almost brushing, eyes wide. Lance could feel Keith’s heavy breaths on his lips and he jerked away, panicked from both the proximity and the thought that Ryner might have heard Keith. With a glance at the Gryffindor, Lance hurried down the aisle till he got to the end and rounded the corner into the next one. After giving Keith enough space to stop, Lance halted, taking a deep breath to steady himself.

“That was close,” he whispered, eyeing Keith.

Eyes flitting over Lance, Keith nodded. “Let’s split up and check every aisle and every table.”

“Sure,” Lance replied. They separated, as if they knew exactly which way each of them were going without speaking. Keith darted across the middle of the library to check the aisles on the other side of the library. Lance spun on his heel and took light steps into the next aisle, hoping he’d see Pidge when he turned the corner.

* * *

By the time he reached the very back of the library, just before the Restricted Section, Lance’s panic was beginning to set in. He hadn’t seen Pidge _anywhere_ and, when he turned into the last aisle where a few tables were situation, he felt his alarm skyrocket. There was nothing here but some abandoned piles of books. Making a frustrated noise, he turned to find Keith, only to see him dart across the central aisle to reach him.

“You didn’t find her either?” Lance demanded.

“No,” Keith replied, shaking his head.

“Oh, Merlin, what’re we gonna do?!” exclaimed Lance, throwing his arms in the air.

“Calm down, Lance. You need to- Just breathe.”

“Breathe?! What if Pidge _can’t_ breathe?! What if she’s in some sort of airless box - like a coffin!”

“Seriously, stop.” Keith stepped forward, reaching for Lance, even though Lance was still too far away. “We just need to- Need to make a plan.”

“Now?!”

“Yeah. Patience yields focus.”

Lance levelled a look at Keith, brow furrowing further. “What does that _mean_?”

“It’s- It’s how I play Quidditch but, y’know, is kinda useful for-”

“This isn’t a _game_ , Keith!” Lance hissed. “This is serious! She. Could. Be. Dead!”

Keith’s fists clenched. “We can’t think like that. We’ve gotta stay positive.”

“Positive? We’re Slytherins, Keith. We’re not _allowed_ to be positive.”

“What?” Keith blinked at him, obviously confused, though Lance couldn’t focus on clarifying when his mind returned to the fears that had been plaguing him all day.

“What if she really did go to the Forest? She could be in danger, _right now_. There are werewolves and acromantulas and other dangerous things, probably. Man, we should go out there, _now_.”

“That’s not-”

Lance grabbed Keith’s arms and shook him. “She could be hidden in a secret room in the castle, hurt and needing our help!”

“You need to stop-”

Shaking Keith some more, Lance added, “What if the giant squid got her? She might’ve been drowned! And-And it could’ve been right outside-”

“Please, Lance, just breathe-”

“-the common room! I could’ve helped her!”

“Would you just-?”

“What if Zarkon found her snooping around? It’s bad enough when Iverson catches her at it, what if the _really dangerous wizard_ caught her?!”

“Lance-”

“She could’ve gone into Hogsmeade and been kidnapped! Maybe she’s halfway to Bulgaria by now!”

Keith blinked. “Why Bulgaria?”

“Or the Black Forest! Isn’t that where all the vampires are?!”

“You really need to- Seriously! Stop shaking me.”

“But she could be in danger! What if she’s in that Chamber or whatever? The- The one with the secrets or something. And no-one can ever _find_ that - how will we-?”

And that was when Lance was interrupted by Keith grabbing hold of his face. Lance’s eyes widened but, before he could push Keith away or step back or react in any other way at all, Keith dragged him forward and leaned in. Their lips were suddenly pressed together, neither of them moving, Lance not breathing. It seemed to stretch forever and yet was incredibly short as Keith pulled away. Lance gaped at him.

“God, Lance,” grumbled Keith. “Stop talking.”

“Tha-” was all Lance could manage, staring at him. He was sure his heart was about to leap out of his chest with how fast it was thumping. His cheeks felt hot. Lance didn’t know whether he wanted to stagger forwards or run away. What had just happened?

“We won’t be able to find Pidge if you’re panicking,” said Keith quite calmly, as if the kiss hadn’t affected him at all.

Lance didn’t get much of a chance to muse on that or to reply at all. From behind him, came a long, drawn-out groan. He froze, his eyes widening even further. What the hell was that? From Keith’s expression, Lance could tell that Keith had heard it, too. They both turned to the tables, specifically the one piled high with books. Something was moving on it; apparently, someone had been hidden by the books and they straightened, rubbing at their eyes, glasses on the top of their head.

“ _Pidge_!” Lance exclaimed, darting towards her with considerable relief.

“Huh? Lance?” Pidge stopped to yawn. Her eyes were mostly shut and unfocussed as she swayed a little. “What time is it?”

“Time for your Arithmancy class,” Lance informed her. “Where have you _been_? Ryner said you left here last night and didn’t come back this morning - she told Hunk so.”

“Ah…” Pidge grimaced. “I… may have sneaked back in after she locked the doors.”

“Sheesh, Pidge, I was going out of my mind…”

Rolling her eyes, Pidge glanced around at the books. “I think I made a breakthrough, though I still need to check a few more sources. This quintessence stuff is _really_ secret. Or rarely studied. But I found the right sort of books, and I think there’ll be _more_ in the Restricted Section-”

“Pidge,” said Keith, sternly. “We thought something had happened to you. We’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

“And we’re meant to be in Divination!” Lance added.

“You should have contacted us on the Comms,” Keith told her.

Wincing, Pidge stretched towards the pile of books to her right. “I’m sorry. I was just really tired and I fell asleep. I’ll just put everything back-”

But Lance interrupted her, staring at something he had spotted glinting around her neck. “What… is that?” he demanded, pointing.

“What’s wha-?” Then Pidge’s eyes widened and she glanced down to where a golden chain hung. At the end of it, was a tiny hourglass. Lance could tell it wasn’t used for telling time, could tell that it was _magical_ in nature, and the only things that he knew looked like that were…

“Is that a _Time-Turner_?!” he hissed, planting his hands on the table so he could lean towards her.

“What, no-!”

“What’s a Time-Turner?” asked Keith, who, having been raised in Muggle orphanages, was less likely to have heard of these sorts of things.

“It’s something that you can use to turn back time,” Lance told Keith. “Why do you have one?!”

Pidge opened her mouth, brow furrowed. Then she slumped with a heavy sigh, looking rather fatigued. “It’s for getting to all my classes. You know I’m going to all of them bar Divination which is, y’know, not really definitive magic. Statistically speaking, the number of people who take classes in Divination is exponentially larger than the number of people who truly have the gift.”

Lance and Keith glanced at each other. “Oh, we know that,” said Keith.

“But a lot of my classes clash with each other, so I was given this at the start of third year.”

“You’ve had it for _two years_!” Lance put his hands on his hips. “When were you gonna tell _us_ about it?”

“I wasn’t supposed to,” Pidge explained. She stopped to yawn. Then she looked at the pile of books. “I meant to turn back time once I’d finished here so that I could get some sleep before… today.”

“Well, _that_ obviously didn’t work out. You’re obviously too tired.”

“I’m fine _now_ ,” she protested. The yawn that followed said differently.

“ _Sure_ ,” Lance said, rolling his eyes. “Go to bed, Pidge. We’ll clean up here.”

“I need to go to… Arithmancy? What time is it?”

“Bedtime,” Lance insisted. “These books won’t be going anywhere. We can _all_ come here after dinner.”

“Lance.” Pidge sighed, probably gearing up to protest more.

Not giving her the chance, Lance said, “Katie.”

That made Pidge pause, glancing up at Lance. He kept his face stern, daring her to argue. When she saw how serious he was, Pidge ducked her head. “Okay. I… Yeah. I’m… kinda exhausted.” She stood from her place and stopped, pressing a hand to her head.

“Do you want one of us to come with you?” Keith offered.

“Nah.” Pidge waved them off and moved around the table. “I’ll be fine. I’ll… see you at dinner.”

“Cool,” said Lance. “Try not to let Ryner see you.”

“Same to you.” And, with a final wave, Pidge left them to it.

Suddenly, Lance was left with Keith and the knowledge of that kiss. His heart started to race once again. Why had Keith done that? Did he really want to kiss Lance? Or had it just been to shut him up? The silence told him nothing and Keith offered no words, instead reaching for a stack of books. Keith disappeared along the aisle to start putting books away, not even looking at Lance. Biting his lip, Lance grabbed another pile and went in the other direction, not paying much attention as he stole glances at the Gryffindor, trying to puzzle him out.

He still hadn’t figured it out by the time they were all at dinner, making plans to research more in the library, Keith seated across from him and thoroughly engrossed in what Pidge was saying.

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes:  
> Zarkon isn't going after the headmaster position - he's going after the Elder Wand.
> 
> Haggar is the Care of Magical Creatures professor and is on Zarkon's side.
> 
> Lotor is probably around but, eh. I haven't figured it out.


End file.
